Everywhere
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: Tohru and Yuki are getting married. But what happens when Kyo shows up at the wedding?KyoTohru! Oneshot! Please R&R!


**Everywhere**

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! This is only my 3rd Fruits Basket story, and my first Kyo/Tohru story. It's a one-shot, and it's to the song "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch. And, just so no one gets confused, they are all still living in Shigure's house.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, don't sue.

**Summary: **Tohru and Yuki are getting married. But what happens when Kyo shows up at the wedding?

**Everywhere  
**

_Turn it inside out so I can see_

_The part of you that's drifting over me_

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

Tohru kissed Yuki happily. "I can't believe that we're _actually_ getting married!" she said, excited.

Yuki laughed. "Yeah, me neither. But, with the curse being broken…I guess it was inevitable."

Tohru looked at him seriously. "I think we should invite Kyo, Yuki."

"What? You know that we don't get along!" he said angrily.

"I _know_, Yuki, but he's the _only _Sohma, besides Akito, that we haven't invited! _Please_, Yuki?" she said, giving him a puppy dog face that she knew he couldn't resist.

"Oh, all right." He said, laughing and kissing her.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

'_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

_And every time I sleep_

_You're always there_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

Kyo woke up to Tohru's smiling face.

"Good morning, Kyo!" she said cheerfully.

"Gaah! Don't do that!" he said, annoyed.

"Sorry! Gomen nasai!" she said, apologizing quickly.

"Eh, it's okay. What are you doing here, anyway, Tohru?" he asked her, surprised.

"I'm telling you that you're invited to our wedding!" she said, eyes twinkling.

"Wait. Let me get this straight." Kyo said, sitting up. "You guys actually _want_ me there?"

"Well, of course we do! Why wouldn't we? You _are_ family, after all! Tohru said, laughing and patting him on the head playfully.

Kyo thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I'm there. Just keep that damn rat away from me!"

"Don't worry, I will." Tohru said, laughing again. "I'll go tell Yuki." Then she walked out.

When she was outside, she thought, _What was that? I could have sworn that I felt an electric tingle go through me! Could it be…that I have a crush on Kyo? But, I can't! I'm marrying Yuki!_

She walked away, confused.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's hard to think that_

_You might not be real_

_I sense it now, the water's getting deep_

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

_I am not alone_

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

As the day of the wedding quickly approached, Tohru found herself thinking about Kyo more and more.

_Why am I always thinking about him? I'm marrying Yuki! I should be thinking about him!_ She thought.

**Fast forward to the day of the wedding…**

Tohru was nervously standing in the church, waiting for the vows.

She heard Yuki say, "I do", and gulped. _Moment of truth!_ She thought.

"Tohru Honda," the priest began, "Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tohru panicked. She looked from Yuki to Kyo, Kyo to Yuki. _What do I do?_ She thought.

She was surprised when she heard herself say, "I…I can't."

Yuki looked at her, shocked. "Wh…what?"

Tohru took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, Yuki. But I've been thinking this past month and…I love someone else." She said honestly.

Yuki looked at her sadly before saying, "Well, if that's how you feel…is he in this church?"

Tohru nodded, wondering what he was going to say.

"Go to him." Yuki said, smiling sadly. "I just want you to know that you're always welcome to come to me if you need me for anything. Tell you what, so the guys knows, go up to him and kiss him."

"Are you sure, Yuki?" Tohru asked, confused.

Yuki laughed. "I'm sure. Go to him."

Tohru kissed Yuki on the cheek and said, "Thanks, Yuki. You're amazing, you know that?"

Then she walked over to Kyo and kissed him. He was shocked at first, but then he began slowly kissing her back.

They walked out of the church, hand in hand, looking forward to a happy future, where neither of them would ever be alone again.

_And when I touch your hand_

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath_

_It's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

**FIN**

Well? Was it good? Bad? Crappy? Let me know! Flames _are _accepted, but please try not to be too harsh in them. Thanks!

Tomriddlesgurl


End file.
